Abirama Redder
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 19 sierpnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 94 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 183 cm | waga = 92 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = Arrancar #22 Fracción Baraggana | poprzedni zespół = Fracción | poprzedni partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Águila | debiut w mandze = Tom 37, Rozdział 318 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 203 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Kazunari Tanaka | angielski głos = Benjamin Diskin | galeria = tak }} jest #22 Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jednym z sześciu Fracción 2 Espady - Baraggana Louisenbairna. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do większości Arrancarów nie nosi białej kurtki, co odsłania jego liczne tatuaże na klatce piersiowej. Zamiast tego ma tylko dwie duże bransolety na nadgarstkach oraz białe hakama, tak jak każdy, z czarnymi bokami na biodrach. Jego ogólny wygląd, maniery i styl walki bardzo przypominają odważnego tubylca, a uwolnienie jego Zanpakutō podkreśla to jeszcze bardziej. Ma długie, czarne włosy, a pozostałości jego maski Hollowa to kask z dziobem na głowie. Jego oczy są złote, a dziura Hollowa nie jest widoczna. Osobowość Jest bardzo gwałtowny, impulsywny, porywczy i niecierpliwy. Przed każdą bitwą odprawia "rytuał", który składa się z krzyków, w których zawarte jest to, co chce zrobić swojemu przeciwnikowi, przy czym tego samego wymaga od swojego przeciwnika, aby ich psychika była wrogo nastawiona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strony 15-16 Staje się bardzo zły, jeśli on nie zrobi tego samego i z komicznym krzykiem zaczyna na niego krzyczeć. Podobnie jak jego kolega z Fracción, darzy swojego pana Baraggana ogromnym szacunkiem i określa go jako "Królewska Mość".Bleach manga; Rozdział 319, strona 16 Ma o wiele mniej powściągliwości, w przeciwieństwie do innych Arrancarów i od razu uwalnia swój Zanpakutō bez konieczności wydania choć jednego ruchu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 320, strony 3-4 Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Abirama odprawia "rytuał" przed walką z Kirą Po raz pierwszy widać go wraz z Baragganem oraz resztą jego Fracción w Sztucznej Karakurze, w celu pokonania Gotei 13 i przejęcia kontroli nad Karakurą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 10-11 Gdy Yamamoto więzi Aizena, Gina i Tōsena, Louisenbairn sam zamierza dowodzić całą armią. Innym podwładnym wraz z Redderem każe wyciągnąć jego tron, na którym siada. Po chwili odkrywa, że ziemia, na której są, jest przesiąknięta sztucznym Reiatsu, a prawdziwe miasto zostało przeniesione. Mówi, że wie dokładnie gdzie znajdują się cztery filary tego miasta i jeśli je zniszczy, to Karakura wróci na swoje miejsce. Po tym, jak dowiaduje się kim są obrońcy filarów, mówi, że skoro bronią ich mrówki, to po prostu wyśle na nich smoki. Abirama wraz z trójką innych Fracción zostają wysłani w miejsce tych filarów, gdzie Redder natyka się na Izuru Kirę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 319 Przed bitwą Abirama wykonuje "rytuał", wykrzykując co zrobi swojemu przeciwnikowi, co zmotywuje go do walki.Bleach; manga; Rozdział 318, strona 9 Jest bardzo zirytowany faktem, że Izuru nie chce się do niego przyłączyć i nazywa go tchórzem. Po chwili Redder pyta się go, jak ma na imię, a gdy dowiaduje się, że jest porucznikiem 3 Dywizji, przypomina sobie, że Ichimaru był jego kapitanem i stwierdza, że to oczywiste dlaczego zdradził Soul Society, ponieważ nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z takim tchórzem. Zanim dokończył zdanie, Kira pojawia się za nim i płytko tnie jego policzek. Nakazuje mu, aby nigdy więcej nie wypowiadał tego imienia w jego obecności, na co ten odpowiada z zadowoleniem, że właśnie taki wyraz twarzy powinien mieć w czasie walki. Następnie wyciąga swój miecz i uwalnia swoje Resurrección - 'Águila'.Bleach manga; Rozdział 320, strony 2-5 thumb|right|Izuru zamierza ściąć głowę Abiramy W powstałej bitwie, Abirama znajduje się na górze dzięki swoim skrzydłom i używa na Izuru ataków dalekodystansowych, mając nad nim przewagę, ponieważ porucznik używa ataków z bliskiej odległości. Na początku strzela swoimi piórami w Kirę, jednak ten ucieka przed jego atakami. W końcu porucznik zamierza sprawdzić siłę jego ataków, używając Enkosen. Broni się przed '''Devorar Pluma', jednak tarcza z łatwością zostaje zniszczona. Redder mówi mu, że to nie są zwykłe pióra, ponieważ są one cięższe od stali. Izuru stwierdza, że jego umiejętność jest dość urocza, a nawet jeśli te pióra są tak ciężkie, to nadal są to tylko pióra. Następnie używa Tenran do zepchnięcia Abiramy, ale ten za pomocą siły swoich skrzydeł tworzy podobne tornado i odpiera to Kidō. Po poradzeniu sobie z tym zaklęciem zauważa, że porucznik zniknął i stwierdza, że jest w środku budynku na najwyższym piętrze. W anime Kira wychodzi z budynku za pomocą Shakkahō, po czym Abirama denerwuje się i chce to zakończyć, używając swoich dodatkowych skrzydeł. Następnie strzela swoimi piórami i przygniata gruzami porucznika. Gdy myśli, że to już koniec, zauważa, że jego skrzydła stały się cięższe, po czym Kira wychodzi z gruzów i mówi, że ten atak był jedynym sposobem na zbliżenie się do niego, by użyć swojego Wabisuke. Tłumaczy mu, że ma on zdolność podwajania wagi czegokolwiek, po czym Redder pyta, czy taki trik jest godny wojownika. Izuru tłumaczy mu znaczenie słowa "wojownik" w jego dywizji, po czym mówi, że zakończy to swoim mieczem. Redder pyta go co może zrobić takim dziwno kształtnym mieczem, po czym Izuru ustawia swój miecz do odcięcia głowy Arrancarowi, po czym ten zaczyna go prosić o łaskę, lecz ten mówi mu, że to niegodne wojownika.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 322-324 Moce i Umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Bycie Arrancarem oraz Fracción jednego z najsilniejszych Espada ma ogromny wpływ na jego energię duchową. W anime kolor jego Reiatsu jest czerwono-pomarańczowy. Zanpakutō right|thumb|Águila ; po hiszpańsku "Orzeł", a japońsku "Podniebny Orzeł Bojowy": W zapieczętowanej formie jest to zwykła katana z czerwoną rękojeścią oraz złotą, owalną tsubą z każdej z czterech stron. * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jego Zanpakutō to . W uwolnionej formie wygląda jak połączenie orła i człowieka. Jego głowa jest pokryta białą maską w kształcie głowy orła, gdzie we wnętrzu dzioba widoczne są usta z czarnymi pręgami. Jego włosy stają się dłuższe, a ciało pokryte jest czerwonymi piórami na ramionach i nogach, a kończyny stają się ostrymi, brązowymi pazurami. Ciało pokryte jest czarnymi tatuażami i dostaje on wielkie skrzydła w tym samym kolorze piór co reszta.Bleach manga; Rozdział 320, strony 3-5 : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Po transformacji jego siła, jak i prędkość, znacznie się zwiększają, a do tego z łatwością może poruszać się w powietrzu za pomocą skrzydeł. thumb|right|Pluma Viento :* ; po hiszpańsku "Wiatr Piór", a japońsku "drapieżne skrzydła wiatru tarczy": Abirama wykazał się zwiększoną siłą w swojej uwolnionej formie. Pomimo, że jego ataki są oparte na dystansie, a swoją przewagę zawdzięcza piórom, to w momencie, gdy Kira użył zaklęcia Tenran, ten z łatwością go odparł. Siła wiatru była na tyle silna, że wraz ze wzmocnioną siłą Kidō porucznika wbił on Izuru w środek budynku. Jego bezpośrednia siła nie jest w pełni udowodniona, choć musi być ona większa, aby unieść tak silne pióra, to w połączeniu ze swoimi skrzydłami ma moc równą, a nawet większą od Hadō poziomu prawie 60.Bleach manga; Rozdział 323, strona 8 right|thumb|Devorar Pluma :* ; po hiszpańsku "Pożerające Pióra", a japońsku "Głodne Skrzydło Szybkiego Ognistego Pistoletu": Pióra umieszczone na skrzydłach mają zdolność strzelania, jednak nie mają one wagi zwykłego pióra, ale są ciężkie jak stal i w błyskawicznym tempie na skrzydłach pojawiają się nowe, które zostały wystrzelone. Potrafi je wystrzelić z bardzo dużą dokładnością, trafiając tym całą okolicę. Są na tyle silne, aby przebić się przez zwykły budynek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 323 right|frame|Devorar Erupcion :* ; po hiszpańsku "Pożerająca Erupcja", a japońsku "Chciwość Pompowania Krwi": Dodatkowo ma możliwość rozdzielenia swoich skrzydeł na dwie pary po każdej stronie, w celu zwiększenia swojej manewrowości w locie. Tworzy je poprzez sunięcie swoimi szponami po tatuażach, co zwiększa ciśnienie krwi i sprawia, że ilość energii duchowej zwiększa się, co pozwala mu na wyżej wymienione zmiany. To także sprawia, że liczba oraz wzór znaków na jego masce zmienia się na bardziej skomplikowany i szczegółowy. Jego siła wzrasta jeszcze bardziej, co oznacza, że waga Abiramy zwiększa się. Cytaty * (Do Izuru) "Taka podstępna sztuczka jest sposobem walki wojownika?" * (Jak powyżej) "To rytuał! Oboje krzyczymy o tym, w jaki sposób pokonamy swojego przeciwnika, żeby wprowadzić się w odpowiedni nastrój! Jestem gotów! Ty też to zrób! Na twój znak!" Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Números en:Abirama Redder